<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>试爱（10） by aaa007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555834">试爱（10）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007'>aaa007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JoJo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>承花 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>试爱（10）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>花京院微微眯起眼，松软卷曲的刘海落下来半遮住细长的眼角，眼下还有些泛红，他还不擅长做这种事，欲望汹涌而至急切中都带着笨拙，挠的人心尖发痒。<br/>空条承太郎很想抱抱他，滚热的小腹和被男人亲吻的性器都迫使他浑身血液沸腾。他醒的不算早，花京院悄悄地翻身到他身上时，有所察觉，晨光熹微，秋天的日光明净。<br/>红发男人扫过他脸颊的发丝上都被晒的干燥匀长的气味，皮肤上是甜涩的苦橙香气，他的鼻尖碰到空条承太郎的鼻梁时，他感觉到omega皮肤上被热意浸透的湿润。<br/>如果可以，他很想看看男人跪趴在他身上，气息柔软是什么样的表情。<br/>空条承太郎以为他是因为干渴的身体要去喝水，他只猜对了一半。<br/>所以红发omega的嘴唇碰到男人的嘴唇时，他克制了回吻他的冲动。第一次接吻完全由花京院主导，柔润温热的唇含吮舔弄的感觉很好，承太郎先生对自己的教学成果很满意。<br/>花京院换了个舒服的姿势伏在他的腿间，空条承太郎伸手摸了摸男人的脸，很烫，烫在他的手心里都微微刺痛，又潮热绵软。花京院很瘦，不光是身体，脸上也是，他抚摸过omega身上的每一寸皮肤才觉得这个人可亲可爱，和他睡在一起由衷地感到心无旁骛，满足又喜欢。<br/>他想到小时候被何莉牵着手去海洋馆，他在透明的蓝色世界里看到一只漂亮的海星，橙红的颜色，柔软又完美的触角。童年时期的记忆很模糊，实际上空条承太郎已经记不清那只海星的样子，他记得那种一见心动的感觉，像心脏泡在海水里，海水盈满了他的胸腔，又酸胀又兴奋。<br/>后来他做科学调查研究，看过各种生物的标本，知道他们生长的痕迹，轮廓，他记得准确地数据和时间，却再也没有过幼时第一次看到从微光中漂浮而下的美丽，就像他戴在身上的那颗戒指，他无法用科学来解释原因。这个世界上最讲不通的就是感情的事，漂亮的有人弃之敝履，不堪入目的有人束之高阁，廉价的不见得不会快乐。坦白来说，空条承太郎本身也不是精通恋爱的高手，何莉告诉他关于花京院的事，他也不记得多少。<br/>幸好这个人，他很喜欢，他正好拥有耐心去和他一起生活，有办法去瓦解这个人的抵触和生涩。他也没有轻易地放走他。<br/>空条承太郎抬起他的下巴，一张潮湿绯红的脸，狭长的眼角扬起暧昧不明的光，透出星星点点的笑意。黑发alpha的指腹摩擦着他嫩红的嘴唇，花京院配合他的动作张开唇瓣，湿软的舌尖舔弄他指节上干净的皮肤。<br/>空条承太郎摇了摇头，示意他可以不用做到那一步。<br/>花京院用牙尖咬着他的食指。<br/>他重新低下头去吞吐男人勃起的性器，他的手心里抚摸着空条承太郎的腰身，alpha的腰腹触感和自己的很不一样，承太郎先生的腰身平坦结实，肌肉线条的力量感优美富有张力，不容忽视的热度和体温，他的心跳砰砰，在和他接触的时候抑制不住紧张，又近乎于迷恋这种亲近。<br/>承太郎先生的手指穿过他的发丝，修长的指节抚摸他的侧脸，耳根，脑后，指腹上粗糙模糊的热度，好像在夸奖他做的很好。<br/>花京院的脸颊因为这种亲昵的温和发烫。<br/>口腔里吞咽的粗硕滚烫的阴茎都没有让他那么羞耻，反倒是空条承太郎的指尖和手心。他的心脏躺在在空条承太郎的手心里，焦灼不安的心情都赤裸。他在安抚他。<br/>浑圆饱胀的龟头卡在了花京院的喉咙口，紧致软嫩的喉肉被撑的微微发酸，他尽力放松着湿润的口腔，嘴唇和舌头都打开，含吮着那根粗长硬挺的阴茎，潮湿的口液和男人阴茎顶端滑落的腺液混在一起，湿淋淋，又热又黏，承太郎先生身上的气味像是蔓延的山火，他的嗅觉甲胄被烧的溃不成军。腥涩湿润，柔软的皮肉，他的嘴唇被男人卷曲粗糙的耻毛磨的通红，甚至闭合不了的口腔吞咽时啧啧的水声。<br/>雄性荷尔蒙的气味让他腰身酸麻，下身难耐地半硬着，想要疏解又不得其法，顶着松软的床单上，好想要承太郎先生帮帮他。<br/>他的喘息声性感低哑，按耐不住想要在omega湿润温热的口腔里进出的冲动，他扯着花京院的发丝。红发omega的耳根轻微的刺痛。在一阵一阵发麻的痛感中，下颌被撑的酸软的胀痛，嗓子眼里诡异的肿胀，唇舌流出口涎，下身胀痛的欲望，腿根却兴奋地战栗，腰身难以忍受地蹭着承太郎先生的膝盖。<br/>他的下巴被男人轻轻抬起，“够了。”<br/>花京院迷迷糊糊地睁眼看着他，眼睛里都是酸痛的生理性泪水，“承太郎先生还没有射。”<br/>alpha失笑，低头亲吻他红肿的唇，“那玩意儿并不好吃。”<br/>花京院的耳根以肉眼可见的速度红透了。<br/>“需要我帮你做吗？”空条承太郎问道。<br/>花京院摇摇头。<br/>他配合着空条承太郎，脱下松松垮垮的睡裤，他的腰又细，蹭来蹭去，腰腹几乎是光裸的，白色的内裤湿透了，被承太郎先生看见了。<br/>“想要的话可以直接说。”他抱起男人的腰，打开他的双腿，扶着勃起的阴茎从花京院的臀缝里抵着泥泞湿润的穴口插进去。长时间的性爱和失去控制的信息素使omega的身体疲软，尽管花京院的体力在发情期有所提高，还是因为泛滥成灾的情欲感觉到无法控制的乏力。<br/>空条承太郎从身后扣着男人的腰挺动胯，勃发到极致的阴茎又粗又烫，被高热的穴肉吸附的很紧，标记过的生殖腔湿软敏感，他很容易插地极深，强烈的快感冲淡了那种柔嫩的瓣膜被挤压的胀痛，他的腿根颤抖的厉害，呻吟声又软又甜。<br/>“承太郎……再深一点……”花京院的腿根被空条承太郎握在手心里打开在半空中，不高不低，他的脚心碰到男人精健的小腿，湿漉漉的脚趾圆润光洁，抓挠着男人的皮肉。<br/>“嗯啊……”<br/>黑发alpha喉结滚动，浓眉皱起，暗绿的瞳孔里有股难以忍受地欲望，嘴唇摩擦着花京院细长白嫩的后颈，他轻轻地啃咬着omega光裸潮湿的皮肤，他的汗腺毛孔里溢出来甜香因子爆发，把周围干燥的空气都浸润透了，气味馥郁，omega甜腻的像块雪白芳香的奶酪。他咬着花京院后颈上的软肉，阴茎被嫩软的穴腔吞咽很深，他顶撞的力度没有多重。花京院的臀肉和双腿连接处都是青青紫紫的痕迹，他碰上去痛感轻微，还是触目惊心。雪白的皮肉上比凌虐还叫人心痒，他几乎想要狠狠地把人咬碎了吞入骨血，掌心放在他平坦又细瘦的腰腹上又像抓着一只力量微乎其微的兔子，花京院的身体细瘦，仍然很有力量感，成年男人的体格漂亮纤细，放在教科书上也是完美的肢体教学范本。<br/>omega的感觉是和其他人不同，也许是花京院典明给他的感觉其他人不同，他抱着他，轻而易举地把他扣在手心里，也好像被男人仰面紧紧地抱住了。<br/>空条承太郎埋头亲吻他红肿的腺体，湿热的舌头舔过敏感的皮肉，omega克制不住战栗。<br/>交合的地方湿滑一片，他操的又慢又深，饱满的茎身撑的小穴酸胀，快感绵密深长，骨头缝里都是水，他在不断下沉，在海水深处和空条承太郎做爱。身体被属于男人的东西填满了，满的要溢出来，血管里都是又烫又黏的液体。湿软不堪，又刺激的他耳根胀痛，又疼又兴奋。他快被那根滚热饱胀的肉物捅穿，小腹顶起柔软的的鼓包，肉欲又情色的绵软形状，他们结合在一起，花京院的生殖腔被人畜的热潮和男人的精液填满了，沿着紧密烂红的穴口流出黏腻的体液，糟糕透了，又快活的四肢酥麻。<br/>男人的的胯骨，饱胀的囊袋，都撞的花京院腰身酸痛，进进出出的白沫水声咕啾，翘起的阴茎被空条承太郎温热修长的手指圈在手心里套弄，指腹按在敏感的铃口上反复地摩擦，射精的酸胀感和潮水似的翻涌的快感压迫着花京院体内纤细的神经，后穴被抽插的红肿，小腹鼓胀。<br/>“承太郎……不要了……不要……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>